


Let's Go! Akane-kun!

by Tritan



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritan/pseuds/Tritan
Summary: One day, Akane wakes up to find out that he's somehow a man. And as far as the universe is concerned, always has been. This does not solve his romance and/or sex problems.Actually it makes them worse. Or better, depending on how you feel about love triangles and harem nonsense.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane, Sayuri/Yuka (Ranma 1/2), Shampoo/Tendou Akane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Let's Go! Akane-kun!

Slowly, without much fanfare, Akane woke up. Her eyes slid open, and she groaned and stretched to start the morning. Her body felt a bit funny. Kind of stiffer, harder than normal. Must have slept funny. She crawled out of bed. Huh, was it just her or did everything seem smaller? Must be her imagination. With a yawn she walked out of her bedroom. Her goal, the bathroom. Wash up a bit and brush her teeth. Out of her room she walked, along the way walking past Nabiki. Akane turned back, but Nabiki was already heading down the stairs.

Had Nabiki looked shorter? It must have been her imagination.

She slipped into the bathroom, ready to wash her face and brush her teeth. Then she got a good look into the mirror.

 **”What the hell!?”** a far deeper voice than she was used to shouted. In the mirror, where she was standing. Was a young man. Fairly tall, taller than even Kasumi was. His face **kind** of looked like hers. Though more angled. His hair was actually ironically longer than hers has been. Kind of like her fathers. Very broad shoulders, powerful muscles. A light tan made him honestly a hunk, if Akane was looking at it objectively. Not that she had ever been the type to drool over guys in general.

Akane turned on the hot water tap and ducked her, his… the head under it. When he surfaced, to his grand annoyance he was still in this male body. He stared at it, held up his hand, and sure enough it was his. He was even in a different set of pajamas. How the hell had he missed this? He stared at the mirror, more like glared at it.

Then the bathroom door opened, and without much concerned in came Ranma. “Oy Akane you done?” He asked.

Akane turned to glare at him. “What do you think?!”

Ranma blinked, “Geez, what crawled up your butt today.”

Akane scowled, “Oh come on, don’t tell me you don’t see what’s wrong?”

Ranma blinked, looking around the bathroom. “Uh, your razor’s missing? Pops may have taken-”

“Ugg, nevermind. I just… great.” Well this answered one thing. If Ranma was treating him as a boy like this was a normal thing this was not just some weird magical transformation.

It was something bigger and much worse.

* * *

Breakfast was, different. Akane thought he’d just head down, get Kasumi’s breakfast and then head to school. For now deal with the routine before finding out just what’s wrong with the world.

Instead both his own father and Genma attacked both he and Ranma before the bowls had even been set down. “Dad what the hell!?” Akane shouted.

“A martial artist is always prepared!” Genma said.

“You just want our breakfasts!” Ranma snapped.

Akane found himself defending against his own father. He had never done this before?! “What’s wrong with you!” He shouted.

“A martial artist’s life is fraught with peril Akane.” Soun said seriously, throwing out a kick faster than Akane could react to. Except he could. His arms moved by reflex to block, and then executed a counter. As the 2 vs 2 fight went on, Akane realized that not only was this body stronger. It was also faster, and the muscle memory he had was far more precise in its technique.

In other words, if somehow everybody thought Akane had always been a boy, that meant that his father had been half-assedly training her! And, oh dear would you look at that? Someone had found his 'anger' button and stomped right on all over it.

“You asshole!” He shouted, and his body blurred. Catching his father by the side, he punched **hard.** Soun’s block was knocked aside, and he went flying. This made him collide straight into Genma, and the two landed with a loud splash into the pond.

Ranma stared at him, wide eyed, “W-wow… what got you pissed today?”

"Culturally ingrained sexism," Akane sniffed.

“...why?” Ranma asked.

“It’s a long, long story.” Akane said.

 _I think maybe we should start the training after breakfast._ Genma’s sign said.

Soun, now with one hell of a black eye, nodded. “Perhaps that would be best. Our sons have been getting more testy as of late.”

Testy? She - He would show them testy! And then whoever was responsible for this - this mess was going to get it too!

* * *

So here he was, in a boys uniform. Walking to school alongside Ranma. Ranma hadn’t said much since the morning fight with their dads, and Akane was grateful for that. Ranma could be hard to deal with, and who knows what he’d say about this?

Akane was pretty sure that somehow the world thought that she had been born a boy. The household was subtly different. The nameplate on his room no longer had “Akane” written in english letters, but instead “紅兵 (Crimson Soldier).”But it seemed his name was still pronounced Akane regardless of how the name was written.

Which was odd because Akane knew that “Akane” was a girls name. Or at least it should be. 

“Hey, Ranma.” He said, as they were halfway to Furinkan. “Err, you know the whole… curse thing you have?” How to bring this up without sounding weird.

“Yeah what about it?” Ranma asked, looking a bit impatient.

“Well, uh, what if I had something like that? What if I turned into a gir-” 

“Don’t make weird jokes like that!” Ranma said, a bit too loudly. “You’re a guy, the curse is a pain in the ass! Don’t even think about it!” He then marched forward, at a weirdly fast pace. “You wouldn’t look cute or anything like that! Just weird!”

What? What the hell was Ranma going on about? “Hey! I was just-”

Splash. That old lady struck again. Every day she was out, and so whenever Ranma was slightly distracted he ended up getting drenched. “Ranma!” Akane said, “Geez wait up!” He put his hand on her shoulder, and looked down.

And down.

 _Holy crap Ranma is small._ He thought. As a girl, Ranma’s cursed form had been a bit shorter. In this much taller male body, Ranma barely went up to her chest. She was a full two heads shorter than him. A tiny, cute little thing staring up at him with an annoyed glare. _Cute._ He knew Ranma was cute but like this she was **really** cute.

“Why’d you do that?” Ranma complained.

“I didn’t do anything!” Akane said.

They stared at each other. This was, well, this was a lot like the tension Akane had felt before. Could Ranma still-

Then Akane was slammed into the ground by a pair of wheels to the tune of a bicycle bell.

“Airen! What are you doing?” A familiar voice said.

“Shampoo!? The hell are you doing here!?” Ranma snapped.

“I’m here to see my future husband, of course.” Shampoo said in a cheerful tone.

“Ggg….” Akane pulled himself out from under Shampoo’s bike. What a pain. “Shampoo, we’re trying to go to school.”

That’s when Shampoo acted contrary to Akane’s expectations. He would have expected either some snarky comment or just more flirting with Ranma. Instead she jumped, tackling… Akane!?

“Awww you don’t have to go to school every day.” She said, pressing her body against Akane’s. Akane **felt** ever curve, every little contour of her body. She rubbed against him, almost humping him. “Come on Airen, you can skip once in a while, no?”

“I’m going to class.” Ranma said evenly, spinning on her heel and leaving, to Akane’s confusion. Of course, he couldn’t think that hard on Ranma’s tone. He was too busy trying to have general conscious thought beyond the realization that Shampoo wasn’t wearing a bra as her breasts pressed up tight against his chest. Her cute face was right in front of his. Akane felt his trousers grow tighter. Shampoo noticed, and her smile began to grow. 

“I need to go… to class with Ranma.” Akane said.

Shampoo scowled, “He’s a boy, you know that! Stop being tempted by him!”

What?

“I saw the way you were looking at him, he may be your future brother in law, but if he decides to be a girl…” She trailed off, “Well, I don’t want to risk the Kiss of Death again."

“Is that a threat?” Akane asked.

“No! Err, not exactly. I mean, Ranma’s too too good. I can’t beat him. But I’d be in trouble if I didn’t try… Plus he’s engaged to Nabiki! And a boy, again.”

Engaged to Nabiki? That poor man.

“So come on Airen, let’s go have some fun…” Her smile became seductive once more, and Akane felt his heart pounding. His body was clearly reacting to her presence with “go for it!” Even as his mind was freaking out. His mind was screaming “Run away!” while his dick was screaming “hit that like a semi-truck!”

And also, that Shampoo was coming onto him like this implied some insane things about ‘his’ history! So this boy-Akane’s history involved him beating Shampoo!? What else was different in his life?

“I… I really can’t miss class, Nabiki will blackmail me!” Akane said, finally managing to pry his body away from Shampoo.

Shampoo scowled. “Humph. Fine. I see Ranma’s still somehow got a hook in you. Honestly.” She said, “I’ll see you when you’re in a better mood Airen.” She forced the smile back onto her face.

Akane watched her leave, and slumped down to the ground. “Damn it. I need to figure out how to fix this.” Also, he needed to find a way to “fix” the evidence that Shampoo had just been crawling all over this body.

* * *

Akane had been adjusting well, overall, to his new circumstances. Of somehow being a boy and all that. But even he had his limits. There is only so much bullshit a man, err, woman(?) can take before they start inflicting The Violence on something.

_“Akane~!!”_

_“I love you~!_

_“Please be my boyfriend~!”_

There was a mob of around two dozen or so teenage girls charging at him. Several had gis on with varying levels of belts. Some had gymnastics equipment, which Akane knew from experience could be quite dangerous. There were few fencers, several western style foil fencing and a few Kendo fighters. And one girl was wearing military camo complete with a rife and **where did she get a rifle.**

The girls all charged towards him, weapons at the ready. Akane ducked low, “Not this again!” He shouted in frustration, meeting the mob head on. He ducked under three girls kicks and grabbed one to throw her into one of the kendo girls. Swiping her shinai he used it to swing down the soldier girl’s rifle. “What is wrong with you!?” he shouted.

“Oh they’re rubber bullets dear!” She said. Like that made it better! A rubber bullet could still easily kill someone if it hit the wrong place, or at least crack a rib. Akane kicked her in the chest and dodged several art club girls with giant paint brushes. Doing a roundhouse kick he knocked away several karate club members and used the shinai to disarm the Art Club girls. Finally all that was left were the gymnasts, their ribbons wrapped around his arms, but Akane growled and tugged. Turned out he was stronger than them and used that strength to fling them over the gates.

“I love you!” They shouted as they hit the other side with a heavy thud.

Then, silence. All the girls who had attacked him had been beaten, and Akane waited for something else. Some other shoe to drop.

“Does your chauvinism know no bounds Tendo!” Oh yes, there was the other shoe. That annoying, ill fitting, very loud shoe. “Attacking innocent maidens you have turned from the light, seduced with your treachery!” Kuno declared as he stepped from the shadows.

Akane felt no surprise. Somehow he just knew Kuno still had to be at fault for this mess. “Them attacking me was your idea.” He said flatly. He didn’t actually **know** that with 100 Percent certainty but hey that’s how it was in the regular world where he was a girl. 

“Nonsense! All I did was warn them that only a woman strong enough to best you in combat would be safe in dating you!” He shouted.

“...which lead to them thinking that if they beat me I’d be their boyfriend.” Akane said. “We’ve had this conversation many, many times I’m sure.”

“And yet you fail to learn from your upperclassman Tendo. Hoarding the beauteous Pig Tailed girl and the fair Shan Pu to yourself!” 

“God Damn it why is it when everything in my life changes you’re still the same!” Akane wasn’t in the mood to deal with Kuno right now. “Move before I’m late to class Upperclassman.”

“Never! I strike!” Kuno declared, drawing his bokken.

* * *

Akane leaned against the door to his classroom, a pair of buckets in his hands. It seemed that this, too, had failed to change. Despite that it was in no way his fault, Mrs. Hinako just sent him out to the halls. At least she hadn’t drained him.

And it wasn’t even a punishment! Honestly the only reason Akane wasn’t juggling the buckets without spilling a drop was a concern about being drained. Not just because being drained sucked (Akane resolved to hit himself later on for that) but also because... well, the alternative form of Miss Hinako was so hot even in her female body and world she had looked twice the first time it appeared. The last thing anyone needed was this boy form Akane getting hard in front of teacher.

Especially since she might still be after his dad.

Thinking those unpleasant thoughts Akane almost missed the door sliding open. Ranma peeked his head out. “Hey, Mrs. Hinako says you can come in now.” 

“Thank god.” Akane said, “Honestly somebody needs to chain Kuno up in the mornings.” 

Ranma snorted, “Depending on who’s chaining him up the pervert might like it.” 

“Please don’t make me think about Kuno liking something in that way.” Akane said, and Ranma snickered at his discomfort. The jerk. “If you’re going to be an ass how about you take one of these buckets, they’re annoying.” With those words he thrust the bucket in his right hand at Ranma.

Ranma reacted instinctively, grabbing at the arm and pulling to avoid getting splashed. This, of course, pulled Akane off balance and he ended up falling forward into Ranma. By this point Akane realized the buckets were at risk and tossed them both up into the air. Akane and Ranma both hit the floor with a light thud. The two buckets landing on the sides of them. 

Akane laid on top of Ranma, their faces inches from each other. Akane felt a sense of deja vu. This was far from the first time that Akane had been in this frustrating position. But this was the first time that Akane was a male going through it. Somehow it didn’t feel any more awkward. Ranma was just as annoyingly attractive, his eyes were wide and it felt like both of them had forgotten to breathe. His face turned a little red, and Akane could feel his powerful muscles pressing up against Akane’s own body. There was a brief moment of squirming and Akane realizing something. He was a lot taller now, and even taller than Ranma. Ranma’s waist was just under his and he felt something start to-

“Graahhhghg!” Ranma shouted, arm lashing out and knocking over one of the buckets. Drenching them both and making Ranma shrink into a girl. “I’m not!” She shouted at him.

“N-not what?” Akane asked.

“Not, err, it’s this cursed body, messing with me!” She snapped.

“Err, what?” Akane felt confused. Why was Ranma freaking out? 

The door slid open again, “Saotome.... Oh. You had an accident, that’s why you’re not back in class with Akane.” Mrs Hinako poked her head out the door. “Well both of you go to the restroom and dry up, okie-dokie?”

“I’m going to the ladies room.” Ranma said, forcing herself up.

“Wait why not the men’s roo-”

“Do I look like a guy at the moment!” Ranma said, her face still red. “No this is safer.”

* * *

Lunch time came with Ranma, still a girl, barely glancing at him. Lucky for him the class itself seemed unchanged. Right up to the homework he had done last night as a she being the same.

Still with lunch came the time to decide who to eat lunch with. And Akane wanted to know just what was up with Ranma so-

“Hey Ranchan!” Ukyo had gotten up walked to to her. “Want some Okonomiyaki with me?”

Ranma quickly glanced over at Akane for the first time all day, before turning back to Ukyo with a big cute smile. “Sure thing Ucchan!”

Akane felt a stab of jealousy at that. Intellectually he knew that everybody thought that Ranma was Nabiki’s fiance for some insane reason. (And it seemed Ukyo was still involved with some sort of engagement mess, even if Shampoo wasn’t.) He knew it wasn’t technically his business. But dammit, he still didn’t want Ranma running off to other girls! As much as it frustrated him, Akane knew it was useless to try and convince Ranma of anything engagement or romance wise as long as he was stuck in this male body.

Well now who was he going to eat lunch with? A dark thought suddenly crossed Akane’s mind. What if he wasn’t friends with his long time BFF’s Yuka and Sayuri as a male? What if… what if he was stuck being friends with Ranma’s perverted hanger ons Hiroshi and Daisuke!? Asking for pictures of Ranma in the bath. Bugging him about how many times he’s had sex with Shampoo. Jokes about how they’d let those crazy girls beat on them!

His school life was hell now, clearly doomed to an eternity of-

“Hey Akane, you wanna go get some lunch?” Yuka asked.

 **”Yes!”** Akane said, the two girls recoiling a little at his enthusiastic reply.

* * *

“Today seemed especially bad, since Yumiko got her airsoft back.” Sayuri said as they settled down outside with their lunches.

“That isn’t an airsoft.” Akane grumbled, opening his juice can. 

“Fine form in pounding Upperclassman Kuno though.” Yuka added.

“Least you and Ranma got some _alone_ time eh?” Sayuri added with a grin.

Ah, now this felt almost normal. His two oldest friends hanging out at lunch while they gossiped about the day. Almost too normal. The two didn’t seem to be treating him any differently. Right down to Sayuri joking about his relationship with Ran-

Wait.

He didn’t have a relationship with Ranma as far as they were concerned, why was Sayuri joking about it!? How come these two girls were still such casual friends with him. Sure maybe Yuka would still be Akane’s friend but Sayuri would probably be a bit more skittish… maybe? Akane didn’t know. And he couldn’t just ask because it was something that surely “he” would already know! Ugg this would be so much easier if they knew what was going on!?

Wait. Maybe they could? They were really close, and maybe they could help him out. Explain how things were, and give him advice on how to act like a guy. Not like there hadn’t been other crazy things in his life. And they had known him for years, so maybe… “Hey, uh, guys? Can I talk to you about something?”

Both girls noticed the shift in his tone. They could tell this was something serious from years of being friends. “What’s wrong?” Yuka asked.

Akane closed his eyes, “Well, it’s just, the entire world is different to me now.” He said, trying to figure out how to phrase it.

“Oh my god. You’ve finally picked between Ranma and Shampoo!?” Sayuri said.

“Wa-wait what!?” Akane stumbled back, he opened his mouth to protest the idea of hooking up with Shampoo off all people but then his body’s treacherous reaction to her this morning made his mouth shut. “This isn’t about my love life! It’s much more serious.”

“Akane, sweetheart, nothing is more serious than love~” Sayuri said in a sing song voice.

“Look, I meant it literally. Yesterday I was a girl, and today I wake up a boy!” Akane said, trying not to shout.

“Wait. What? You were a girl yesterday? Trust me Akane, I remember when we were little kids and bathed together at my place. Boy.” Yuka said.

“No! Like, I woke up and I was a boy and everybody thought I was a boy too. Ranma used to be engaged to me-”

“Oh wouldn't he like that.” Sayuri said.

“Not the time.” Yuka lightly swatted her shoulder.

“-Shampoo was after him too, my dad was a sexist prick and going easy on me in martial arts, **boys** used to attack me in the morning. Kuno was in love with me, and I don’t know what else is different!” Akane’s mind had been, essentially, in Safe Mode the entire day as he tried to deal with the changes without freaking out. But now with him spilling it out to his two oldest friends he began to shake. “It’s… I don’t know! Please I need you guys help!”

Both girls eyes were wide, “Akane…?” Yuka whispered, “Are… you OK?”

“I don’t know.” Akane said.

“W-well if you really did change, what else is different?” Sayuri said. “Are we acting any differently?”

“N-no.” Akane smiled shakily. “I’m glad to see you guys are still my friends. I mean, I guess our dads would have had us meet anyways Yuka. But I am a little surprised to see you still being her with me Sayuri, we didn’t meet until middle-school after all.”

Yuka smiled gently. “Why wouldn’t I want my girlfriend to be close to my best friend?”

“...what?” Akane asked.

“Girlfriend.” Sayuri said. “Me and Yuka. We’ve been dating for a year.” She paused, “Err, is that something different?”

“..yess…?” Akane said, “I mean, err. What?”

Yuka frowned, “You were the one who pushed me to ask her out, you saw I had been crushing on Sayuri.”

“You have great gaydar, mostly.” Sayuri joked.

Akane gawked at Sayuri at that. Yuka? Gay? Akane had never seen her express interest in **anyone,** let alone another girl. OK, maybe Sayuri wasn’t that much of a surprise. She did like Yuri manga a **bit** too much for it just being a aesthetic preference. “That’s… that’s not how it was when I was a girl.”

“Huh.” Yuka said, sounding a bit surprised, “Hmm.. I bet you’d make a cute girl.” She said with a giggle.

“So you believe me?”

“Your gobsmacked reaction to us made it pretty clear something weird’s going on with your memory.” Yuka said, “And I don’t think you’d tell a story like this for no reason.”

“Of course, it might be that something happened to make you think you used to be a girl. Did you find any genies recently?” Sayuri asked.

“Not that I know of.” Akane said. “So could you two cover for me and explain anything that might be effected by me being a guy? Until I figure out a way to fix this.”

“Sure, we can deliver all the exposition you need.” Sayuri said.

Akane felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Someone to talk to about this! Someone to deal with these annoying problems having this stupid thing between his legs was causing. Someone to answer questions.

“Wait. Sayuri, why do you think I have to pick between-”

“Tendo! I see you are continuing your womanizing ways!” Kuno, his head still wrapped in bandages from this morning, marched over to them. “Luring these two fair maidens to engage in debauchery. How low can a man like you sink! Worry not, I the Blue Thunder shall- gaaahhrhash.” He fell to the ground clutching his face.

Yuka had, from somewhere, pulled out an Ofuda labeled “Pervert Be Gone” and slapped it on Kuno’s forehead. Akane was a bit surprised, while her dad **did** run a shrine and Yuka was no stranger to selling fortunes he hadn’t ever seen her really do anything with that outside of said fortune selling and coming to watch over some Monster Extermination jobs his dad had gone on.

“If you can do that how come I don’t remember you ever doing that with Happosai?” Akane asked.

Yuka huffed. “He’s too fast.” She glared at Kuno. “Unlike this jerk who someone never sees it coming.

“Kuno never bugged you before….” Akane said.

“Well you probably don’t remember him thinking you’re trying to get us into some harem. He also seems to think that we’re just Class S and waiting for the right man. AKA some of his Kendo Club underlings.” Sayuri snorted. “Honestly that’s the worst part, he harrases us but doesn’t even want us except as trophies for his minions.” 

“Tendo how dare you pervert the noble traditions of Shinto to your own ends!” Kuno had gotten the ofuda off his face (with “Pervert” now imprinted on his forehead) and was pointing his finger at Akane. “To think your lechery would know no limits!”

“Kuno can’t this wait for you to recover from the beating I gave you this morning? I feel bad hurting an injured person.” Akane said. There was a little spark of preemptive guilt in the back of his mind. Him vs Kuno was already not a fair match, but after getting beaten it was like beating up a particularly loud and dumb puppy.

“Justice waits for no man!” Kuno shouted, clutching at the sheath on his side. “Now Tendo, prepare yourself!” He drew his weapon and slipped into the classic Kendo stance.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Sayuri’s hand went up to her mouth to stifle the giggles. In Kuno’s hands was not a wooden sword, but a giant _Harisen_. Like he was ready to deliver the punchline to a comedy act.

“...Uh, Kuno? Your bokken?”

“...damn you Nabiki Tendo! You said you had a weapon to defeat your evil brother with!” Kuno snarled, “No matter, I shall punish you like the clown you are Tendo!”

“No seriously where’d your penis substitute go.” Sayuri said.

Akane clapped his fist into his palm. “Oh yeah I was really upset this morning and broke it in half over your head.”

“That blade was in the Kuno family for generations!”

“It was a mass produced stick I have dozens of from dojo suppliers!” Akane shouted, before Kuno whapped him in the head with the fan. “Ow!”

“Face the judgement of heaven!” Kuno shouted, raising the fan to hit Akane with it again, but before he could Akane’s fist hit his face, and there was a brief pause. “That hurt, you know.” He said, before falling over to the ground. The Harisen hitting him in the face as he fell.

As if signaling the end of a boxing round, the bell announcing that it was time to head back to class began to ring. 

The two girls and one former (?) girl looked at the unconscious idiot. Finally Sayuri spoke up. “I think we should go back to class now.” She said. “Before something else happens.”

Right, that was always a risk. Plus, it might give him a chance to talk to Ranma before class started up again.


End file.
